Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 September 2014
09:29 kk 09:30 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 ohai 09:55 Sup Gupps 10:39 k 11:35 Gupp sup 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 User:Charmande red321 09:54 ohai 09:55 Sup Gupps 10:39 k 11:35 Gupp sup 11:59 Chat is dead for so long... 12:03 rowr 12:04 k 12:30 hallo Char 12:37 hallo 01:02 Testimony 01:03 i iz downloading a 3DS rom 01:05 emulator? 01:10 i did nawt yet downloaded emulator 01:10 PPSSPP 01:10 WTF 01:11 Naruto chapter 692 01:11 pure epicness 01:13 leeel 01:14 ohai klol 01:14 Dere is a epic coincidence in my school 01:14 wat is it 01:14 ohai kabi 01:14 Hallo 01:14 hai 01:14 Hell-o 01:14 You know the series i made called "Ze Randomness", right? 01:15 i dun remember tho 01:15 Ya in episode four he sings a dumb barbie song 01:15 yas for the lulz 01:15 Lel 01:15 i was rofling 01:15 not because i like barbie (which´d be unbelievable), i was doing it to make it funny 01:16 Well 01:16 There is a girl in my class 01:16 Ya ik 01:17 Which is called Miriam, has same hair color as the one in my comic, Same ponytail as Miriam on the comic often has, and same color shirt as Miriam usually wears (red) 01:17 K 01:17 epic coincidence 01:17 with epic i mean epicz 01:17 idk the name tho 01:17 and btw when are you gonna finish Ze orbsome randomness orbventure 01:17 s 01:17 idk 01:17 yet 01:17 hallo 01:17 hallo orb 01:17 I just came home from school, so idk 01:17 Hi 01:18 http://www.quiz.biz/quizz-809011.html 01:18 http://www.quiz.biz/quizz-809011.html 01:18 http://www.quiz.biz/quizz-809011.html 01:18 I already saw it yesterday 01:18 It's morning time 01:18 ok nvm it's the middle of the night 01:18 XD 01:19 the times zones here are just so random 01:19 :o 01:19 Ya ik 01:20 80% correct 01:20 only 2 questions wrong 01:20 what are those 01:20 I got it 100% 01:20 cause it got kirbycams 01:20 watchin everyone 01:20 the stuff they do 01:20 Miles got it 100% but actualy it should have been 90, Char spoiled one answer 01:20 :o 01:20 :O 01:20 i did 100% 01:21 cause ik everything 01:21 lol not really 01:21 but most thing 01:21 s 01:21 STAEWHLKAH *kills Throwkirby cuz screw logicz* 01:21 kirbies can't die you know 01:22 U know dat right 01:22 "*cuz screw logicz *" 01:22 read plz 01:22 And orb I know what game you played for 30 hours straight 01:23 patapon 01:23 250* 01:23 and not straight 01:23 overall 01:23 Oh ok 01:23 I got that right :D 01:23 i did too 01:23 250 hours straight would be.. 01:23 uwnbehlieaveabelh 01:23 Ya 01:23 so cob cannon what answers you got wrong 01:23 ya without sleep 01:23 if you want pm 01:24 i just woke up in the middle of the night 01:24 and I have lots of energy cause I just drank a can of sode 01:24 *soda 01:24 Hey orb I got a quiz too 01:24 check my blogs 01:25 Check my blog called Throwkirby's quiz 01:25 it has a link to my quiz 01:25 test how much you know about me 01:25 hmm 01:25 did i saw quiz? 01:26 Did you? 01:26 i iz stalking 01:26 and playing 01:26 mostly playing 01:26 I'm chatting 01:27 and chatting 01:27 and drinking a bottle of sode 01:27 *soda 01:27 PvZ Battles 10z is being worked on 01:27 i iz also watching dis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0CClpgmETQ 01:27 Mostly drinking the soda 01:27 PvZ Battles 10z is Ten Zee 01:28 and I'm chatting super fast cause I'm hyper XD 01:28 Ten-zee 01:28 thats a funny word 01:28 ohai epro 01:28 idk even if it's a word 01:28 11b most likely to come on 12 of petember 01:28 September* 01:28 hallo 01:28 so can you add shrink pea to PVZGM 01:28 pls 01:29 k 01:29 latur 01:31 wat if ur a girl and this whole time you've been acting like a boy for years 01:31 Kk 01:31 who? 01:31 who knows 01:31 Who's a girl? 01:31 im not 01:31 IF 01:31 k 01:32 dis emulator 01:32 this 3ds emulator 01:32 iz trying to acoid me 01:32 Also orbs postname is hilarious 01:32 *avoid 01:32 orbsome orbacal cheese 01:32 :o 01:32 XD 01:32 Cheese 01:32 maybe Lilgrei is a girl 01:32 But anything is funny with the word cheese in it 01:32 :O 01:32 maybe DPS is a girl 01:32 wait Lilgrei is not a girl 01:32 maybe Gup is a girl 01:32 no 01:32 MAYBE... 01:32 maybe ZJ is a girl 01:32 ORB IS A GURL 01:32 NO 01:33 ZJ SAYS HE IS A BOY ON HIS USERPAGE 01:33 in 01:33 and if this wiki was made by a girl 01:33 lol nice trying to destroy jokes 01:33 Orb A Call 01:33 Lack A Bro 01:33 Then this wouldn't even be PVZCC 01:34 Lack A Bro = Lack A Sis 01:34 lol and I just realized that Lacabro is Orbacal spelled backwards 01:34 u realized that now? 01:34 3 peanut 01:34 No I did when I met orbacal 01:34 see the health lol 01:34 Tall Pea-nut 01:35 Wut dats too op 01:35 Tall Repea-nut 01:35 Tall Gatling-nut 01:35 Enormous Commando Pea-nut 01:35 Tall Gatling fire snow threepeater nut 01:36 10Z juicy Kabi 01:36 shrinkpeagatlingfirethreepeatersnowbeecandytallshooter 01:36 "SILENCE!" 01:36 k 01:36 wait can I talk naow 01:37 im gonna PM myself XD 01:37 *slams desk* 01:37 "Just shut up next time." 01:37 K 01:37 but I like talkin 01:38 thats what chat is about 01:38 This chat 01:38 is frikishly infected by retarded users 01:38 k 01:38 but I'm not one 01:38 the n00bs mostly 01:38 Ya the n00bies 01:38 if u rhyme dat 01:38 i will faint 01:39 k but why 01:39 I eesh noob? D: *cancels every comic i made and jumps into a hole* 01:39 dun ask... even tho u did 01:39 No ur not 01:39 u nawt n00b lolgrei 01:39 u iz Rank 102 01:39 Ya ur pro 01:40 yaya 01:40 n00b = Rank OVER9002 loljk 01:40 lol 01:40 Lilgrei ur epic 01:40 Epicer than orb? 01:40 ya 01:40 naw never 01:40 IMPOSSIBRU 01:41 i just herd that mods are high rankers in this chat 01:41 ya 01:41 cuz 01:41 i am placed first 01:41 and EPro 01:41 Oh rly 01:41 Oh Rly 01:41 Charmande red321 01:41 Electronic Pea 48 21 01:41 MasterNinja321 01:41 Orbacal 01:41 Throwkirby 01:41 and Kabi iz da last 01:42 Cause I'm not even rollback 01:42 then u iz UP 01:42 even though I deserve it more than anyone 01:42 no 01:42 UberPowered loljk 01:42 naw Kabi 01:42 revern deserves rollback more 01:42 selfishness 01:42 Shellfishness 01:43 Seashell Dragon-Ness 01:43 Revern the Revernger 01:44 The Reverngers 01:44 hao to chatlog 01:44 cuz whenever MSP is here alone he keeps saying stuff perverted 01:45 he sucks 01:45 No I deserve rollback 01:45 i have over 1300 edits 01:45 Plus I have made many plants 01:46 And I have lots and lots of main space edits 01:46 WOWUTGLITCH 01:46 Electronic Pea 48 21 revern deserves rollback more 01:46 9:42 Charmande red321 selfishness 01:46 Shellfishness 01:46 Seashell Dragon-Ness 01:46 Revern the Revernger 01:46 The Reverngers 01:46 Throwkirby has been eaten by the zombies D: 01:46 9:44 Charmande red321 hao to chatlog 01:46 cuz whenever MSP is here alone he keeps saying stuff perverted 01:46 9:45 Electronic Pea 48 21 he sucks 01:46 9:45 Throwkirby i have over 1300 edits 01:46 Plus I have made many plants 01:46 And I have lots and lots of main space edits 01:47 1300 isn't the highest in this wiki. :/ 01:47 and 5000 is 01:47 i think tho 01:47 I just really need rollback 01:48 if u need rollbaks 01:48 dun abuse 01:48 K 01:48 i wont 01:48 im just gonna rollback the pages that were deleted for no actual reason 01:48 i always stare at ur contributions and the wiki activity 01:49 I stare at the wiki activity too 01:49 y do un 01:49 y do "un"? 01:49 and Kirby 01:49 oh typo 01:49 u only have 98 main edits -_- 01:49 wut really 01:49 *92 01:49 You can't restore deleted pages as a Rollback. 01:50 Oh 01:50 And you cheated on your blog too. 01:50 No my sister did 01:50 hao would we 01:50 believe u 01:50 Do you really think people will promote you to rollback? 01:50 *that 01:50 (facepalm) 01:50 (rdfacepalm) 01:51 What's there to facepalm about? 01:51 That you don't believe me 01:51 i swear my sister did 01:51 orly 01:51 ... 01:51 I saw her typing on my blog 01:51 she hacked to see my password 01:51 does she even know wikia? 01:52 Don't lie. 01:52 I'm not lying 01:52 don't lie or face the consiquences 01:52 You need this. 01:52 http://www.wikihow.com/Be-Mature 01:52 TO BE ROLLBACK 01:53 *does immature stuff lol* 01:53 fixed 10f wrong base spawn when changing class glitch 01:53 yah dat is rly annoying 01:55 So your saying that, I'm immature? 01:55 Sorry, but YES.And that's also why you're not a rollback. 01:55 sry too but i dont see any contradictions cheese 01:57 Orb 01:57 Orbacal 01:57 ? 01:57 u dont know how to ChatLog? 02:02 Hi 02:02 well 02:02 hallo 02:02 ohi 02:02 * Electric Plants Wants to Be Chatmod Here 02:02 summon Masterguppbacal 02:03 everyone want 02:03 s 02:03 everyone dies 02:03 well Gup is the one who gives CHatlog knowledge 02:03 only one are Reap an Lil 02:03 thats the point 02:03 the thing is 02:03 if two chat loggers are on same time in chat 02:03 messages will duplicate 02:04 then the chatlogger duplicates 02:04 dang ninja'd 02:04 I need Walter's Deviant Art Link. 02:05 Hi 02:05 ohai CR 02:05 I now have Photoshop 02:05 gratz 02:06 K 02:08 Hi 02:08 I am playing Sonic 4 Ep. 2 right now :O 02:10 Orb 02:10 02:10 02:16 ? 02:17 test 02:17 k 02:17 gtg 02:17 bye 02:17 D: 02:18 bai 2 02:18 i will leave 02:18 i will sleep nao 02:18 Bye 02:16 ? 02:17 test 02:17 k 02:17 gtg 02:17 bye 02:17 D: 02:18 bai 2 02:18 i will leave 02:18 i will sleep nao 02:18 Bye 2014 09 10